


marry me

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [14]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: 蒙眼play





	marry me

——他无父无母无依无靠，心中除了恨，只有你

1.  
你下班回到家，发现屋里漆黑一片。  
窗帘都放了下来，外面夕阳的余晖只能透过缝隙照进屋里。  
你轻轻叹了口气——他已经三天没回来了。  
上次你们因为一点琐事小吵了一架，之后你就再没见过他。  
放下背包，你放开发绳，光着脚走进了厨房。

2.  
打开厨房灯的一瞬间，你的眼前突然出现了一条宽宽的黑色布带。  
你一时没有防备，吓得向后一退，后背却抵住了他温热结实的胸膛。  
“嘘……”他在你耳边轻声示意你安静，热气吹的你耳朵发红。  
“你什么时候回来的？吓我一跳。”你小声抱怨，还有些委屈，抬手去揭蒙在眼前的布带。  
“啊啊，不要揭。”他一手抚下你的小手，将布带系紧。

3.  
人眼不能视物的时候最没有安全感。  
虽然屋里开了灯，但眼前的布带却遮挡的严严实实，只从鼻尖下面透出一点亮光。  
你站着一动也不敢动，只能感觉到他从你背后走到了身前。

4.  
温热的鼻息带着他特有的味道向你靠近，你紧张的微微后退，却感觉到他双手抓住了你的肩膀，轻吻着你带着碎刘海的前额，接着细密的吻一路向下，顺着耳侧滑向脸颊。  
“Erik，把眼罩摘掉行么？”你伸手抱着他的腰，仰起脸来问着。  
他却好像没有听见一般，一手扶在你脑后，掌心按着眼罩打结处，一边吻上你的唇。  
肆虐的吻带着他一贯的霸道与血腥，你知道他身体里的欲望在渴求，在叫嚣。  
他想你，就如你现在感受到的一般，炽热而无可救药。

5.  
他的呼吸变得急促起来，推着你向后退了几步，直到你的后腰抵在了厨房的案台边上。  
后腰传来大理石的冰凉感让你浑身一紧，身后的凉气与体内的热气交缠成一团，就要冲破你的胸腔。  
你赶紧贴紧了他，柔软的身体不自觉的扭动着躲避背后的冰凉。  
他呼吸一窒，紧接着托起了你的腰。  
你的两条腿了立刻缠在了他的腰上。

6.  
他把你放在案台上，纠缠的唇舌暂时分离，两只手迅速撕扯着你的衬衣。  
你听到纽扣崩开的声音，胸前有些微凉，但很快被温暖覆盖。  
你交叉的双腿将他拉得更加靠近，双手搂紧了他的脖子，脸高高扬起，浑身上下燥热的难以忍受。

7.  
他让你欠起身体，一手将你的牛仔短裤褪了下来。  
皮肤所触一片凉意，依然没能把你体内的热度降低分毫。  
你只能本能的靠近他，直到你和他之间再无一丝缝隙，他的汗珠轻打在你身上，与你的汗液混合滑落。

8.  
他把你放下案台，将你转过身，填补了你身体的空白。  
你的身体一阵颤抖，似乎变得比往常更加敏感。  
他握着你的手腕，另一只手轻轻抚摸着你的长发。

9.  
你渐渐有些体力不支，双腿软到连站立都有些困难。  
他见状，退出身来将你抱起。  
是要去卧室吧？  
反正你蒙着眼睛看不见，也就信任的由着他来。

10.  
你的后背陷入柔软的床垫上的那一刻，他也欺身压了上来，在你颈间毫无头绪的吻着，胡茬扎得你有些微痒。  
你抬手抱着他硬实的后背，将他拉近，仿佛只有零距离的接触才能让你安心一些。  
“以后还敢不敢离家出走了！”你气恼的小声嘟囔。  
埋在你颈窝的脑袋一顿，似乎轻笑了一声。

11.  
他再一次进来的时候你已经有些适应了，虽然双腿依然酸软，但好在这次是在床上，倒也不至于太累。  
他不知疲倦的发泄着，一次又一次带着你体验极致的疯狂，直到你被折腾的没了半点儿力气，整个人瘫软在他怀里。

12.  
他躺在你身边，把你拉进他臂弯，吻了吻你潮湿的碎发。  
你连抬手摘眼罩的力气都没有，只能抬头蹭了蹭他的下巴，手指在他胸前一下一下的轻轻点着，几乎就要睡过去。  
他帮你摘下了眼罩。  
你抬头，却发现他脸上多了一带血痂。

13.  
你皱眉：“怎么回事儿？”  
他未回答，只是握着你的手，轻轻吻着你的手背。  
他不想说，你也无从问起。  
你不知道，上次你和他争吵过后，他去你们初识的酒吧买醉，醉意上头竟与人打了起来，脸上被破碎的酒瓶划伤。  
当然，对方伤的更重就是了。

14.  
他看着你的眼睛，一瞬也不想离开。  
“饿吗？”（我本来想打“饿了么”后来想想好像哪里不对。。。）  
你点点头：“有点儿，还很累。”  
他低头笑了起来，将你横抱起来走进浴室。

15.  
清洗一番过后，（其实是在浴室把你调戏一番之后），他带你离开了家。  
“去哪儿啊？”你靠在他怀里懒懒的问。  
他揽着你，低头吻你的发顶：“先去吃饭，然后，我想带你去个地方。”

16.  
你没想到他带你来的地方会是一栋老旧的居民楼。  
你跟在他后面进了一间屋子，只见屋里摆着不少相框，虽不剩多少家具，但也都干净整洁。  
你走到桌前，拿起上面放着的照片。  
“是你小时候？”你问。  
“是。”他答着，拉着你的手将你带到里屋。

17.  
是个小孩子的房间。  
小床旁边的床头柜上放着两张照片。  
一张一家三口的照片。  
还有一张你的照片。

18.  
你抬头看他：“这是……？”  
“这个世界上对我最重要的三个人。”  
你心中一动，坐在床上看着照片一言不发。  
他清澈的眼睛紧盯着你，眼神有些闪烁。

19.  
过了许久，你仰头，冲他微笑：“谢谢你愿意带我来你家。”  
见你笑了，他才暗中松了口气，被兜里掏出一枚戒指，在你面前单膝跪地，牵着你的手。

20.  
“嫁给我好么？”

21.  
你睁大了眼睛，脸上满是惊喜与激动。  
“你说什么？再说一遍？”  
他笑：“嫁给我好么？”接着又小声道，“我爸妈看着呢，给个面子？”  
你不禁笑出了声，伸出手来。

22.  
“还不给我戴上？”


End file.
